


Prisoners' Dilemma

by conceptmonger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Criminal Syndicate, F/M, Hutts (Star Wars), One Shot, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptmonger/pseuds/conceptmonger
Summary: Tijarn, a young "entrepreneur" in the Star Wars universe finds himself in peril in Jabba's Palace. He finds comfort from someone in a similar predicament. Consensual and sexual. Feedback appreciated.
Relationships: OC/OC





	Prisoners' Dilemma

The tide of snorts and jangling carried Tijarn down the dim hallways despite his fierce protests and opposition. Just moments before, Jabba the Hutt had sentenced him to a life spent in the dungeons beneath the palace. 

“It wasn’t me! I can prove it!” Tijarn yelled to no avail. 

Soon, the raucous laughter of criminals and the booming of the hutt faded into the background as Tijarn found himself dragged deeper and deeper into the palace by the mass of green Gamorrean guards. 

“You don’t have to do this! We can work something out! Guys?” 

The Gamorreans ignored Tijarn’s pleas for reason. 

Suddenly the Gamorreans stopped at a door. “Do you remember who is in this cell?” one of them asked in Gamorrean.

“Nope, seems like a good one to throw him in.”

“Hey, wait!” Tijarn protested with little resolve left in his voice. He stumbled into the room as the guards threw him and left. The door shut with a “whir” behind him. 

Slumping against the wall, Tijarn tried to reassemble his brown robes and bruised ego. It was going to take more than his usual amount of cockiness and charm to get him through a development this dismal. Light poured in from grated slats to illuminate only a tiny sliver of the room. 

“Well if this isn’t unfortunate I don’t know what is,” said Tijarn, taking a few steps into the middle of the room. He brought his arms to his sides with a loud “flop” and spun around the room, scanning the darkness. His boots squished with every step, and he saw the walls were particularly slimy. 

Now these boots, they were a great investment. probably the only unfrumpy thing about Tijarn. His hair was long, at least on one side, and a little spikey. It was the look for people as young as him in his line of business. In contrast, his clothes were sure made for comfort. The boots, though, were strong, black, gripping wonders that kept him steady through some really tough times. See, when you’ve got yourself a real rugged, strong footing…

As this young idiot’s mind wandered, orange eyes tracked him in the blackness. He didn’t know it, but he wasn’t the only one in this dismal slop. 

“So, Jabba finally sent someone to look in on me?” a deep, husky voice said. 

Tijarn was slightly startled, but more curious. He squinted into the darkness without changing his thoughtful composure. 

Though the voice was deep, it wasn’t particularly masculine. It felt thick, and very alien. 

“You know it’s been a long time since I’ve seen someone, a long time since I’ve touched someone. In fact,” the voice seemed to be moving about the room, “a long time since I’ve spoken. The way they treat you here is far less than courteous. If I didn’t know better, I’d think Jabba wasn’t a very caring person.”

Tijarn started to see a form moving in the darkness. It seemed to glide about with a sticky noise. 

“They don’t give you much to do, and they don’t feed you much, it leaves one awful hungry.”

Tijarn recoiled at this last development. The creature laughed at his response.

“The food is disgusting but there’s plenty of it, don’t worry,” the voice chuckled. “But there are other desires that food just simply won’t fill.” 

The form slid into the light. Well, some of it slid into the light. Tijarn was sharing a cell with a hutt. It was massive, at least an inch above his 6’1” in height and much wider than he was. While not even close to the bulk of Jabba, it was still uncomfortable to have such a large figure moving towards him in such a close space. 

Tijarn backed up to the wall and started to talk in shock. “Well now, friend, I don’t quite see what you mean.” His voice was a bit shakey. 

“You have a stupid accent, you know that?” said the hutt as it slithered up to his form and grabbed his chin. 

This close, Tijarn could make out all the sloping features of the hutt’s face. Brilliant, orange, reptilian eyes slowly blinked. Below them sat an asymmetrical nose with a constant line of slime running into a massive maw. The lips were thick and rounded and slime poured out with every word down a sloppy quadruple chin. 

This explained the slime all over the cell. The hutt, in fact, the entire place, was covered with an earthy musk. Tijarn found it unpleasant at first, but it had become bearable. 

The hutt did not stop sliding forward, and Tijarn was pressed as close as he could to the wall without making contact with the massive, slimy belly. It glistened in the sparse lighting, displaying a sheen of stickiness. 

“Ungmpff,” Tijarn said as the bulk of the hutt made contact with his form, pushing him against the sloping wall. It squished against him from his waist up to his chest. He expected to feel completely appalled, but there was something else. A tiny bit of warmth and wetness began to seep through his thin clothing as a little bit of excitement began to build in his smothered form. 

The hutt’s mouth opened wide and a long flat tongue twisted inside. “I’d prefer a little less talking and a little more loving,” the hutt cooed. 

And this was turning him on? It had been so very long, but he didn’t think it was this long. 

Soon he felt traction along his body and hands grabbing at his form. He couldn’t quite see what was going on… but he was being lifted! He slid up the wall until his feet were no longer on the ground. The weight of the hutt’s bulk began pushing on his legs as he slid further and further. Soon, he could see the hutt’s hands grabbing at his shirt and in a flutter of clothing it pulled them straight off. To his surprise, as his waist came into view, he realized his pants had been taken straight off. There was already a bulge in his underwear. 

Large, slimy hands pulled down the only clothing he had left and his member popped out. The hands returned to explore the genitals that were very alien to the hutt. 

“Cute,” the hutt said before bringing its maw down on his dick. He expected pain or discomfort but instead it felt… good. 

“Unghf, wait! Wh- who are you?” Tijarn protested against the feelings in his body. 

The hutt tried to hush him, but between the copious amounts of slime and the dick in its mouth it turned into more of a gurgle. Soon, sucking began as the tongue rubbed up and down his quickly hardening cock. 

“Gah!” he said, trying to muffle himself to no avail. The hutt brought him out of its mouth as quickly as it had brought him in, and its tongue danced around the edges of his erect member. 

The tongue retreated, and the hutt spoke. 

“I suppose you do deserve to know who’s about to give you one of the best fuckings of your life,” the hutt began. “My name is… well it doesn’t really matter. But I was once renowned across many systems for my sexual prowess. Now, I suffer for it in this cell.”

The tongue returned, and against Tijarn’s better judgement he grabbed it and interrupted. “No, I mean, who are you? Tell me more about yourself.”

“Why do you care? Once Jabba finds out what cell you’ve been put in you’re getting moved and you’ll never see me again.”

“Let’s say I care. What’s your name.”

The hutt gave him a look that felt akin to raising an eyebrow. Then, the hutt slithered back a bit causing Tijarn’s naked form to plop to the ground. Planning for later, he kicked his clothes to a dry patch on the ground while the hutt seemed lost for words.

“My name is Jewel. I was brought to this palace a few years back for Jabba, but Jabba has no eyes for hutts. Once he was done with his uses for me, his desire for humanoids pulled him away and his disinterest became disdain. I’ve been down here for months, maybe a year? And…” her voice quivered, “I’m still young. I should have life ahead of me.” She looked up and became embarrassed with this display of emotion. “Fuck, I don’t know why I’m talking to you like this. Now I’m not even sure I want to fuck you.”

“Well I hope that’s not true,” said Tijarn. “But hey, if they do take me out of here, like you said, I’ll see what I can do. I have connections in the palace and a streak of luck.”

“Good luck or bad luck?”

“Let’s call it luck.”

The two had wandered from the wall a bit in their conversation. 

“You know, you just implied you wanted to fuck me.”

“And?”

“No one has ever actually said that to me. They just told me what to do.”

“I’m… sorry.”

“Say it.”

“Say what?”

“Say it.”

“I… want to fuck you.”

She spun at him with unexpected speed, and grabbing his head with her hands she brought him in for a giant, slimy kiss. Her tongue reached into his mouth, filling it with a strange, but not unpleasant, flavor. He kissed back. Her lips and tongue and mouth were all so smooth. 

Her hands slid lower down his back grabbing him below his rear as he felt the two of them descending to the ground. When Jewel’s mouth finally pulled back, the two of them were laying in a sloppy pile on the ground with her on top. 

“You’re lucky I’m shifting my weight for you.”

She was moving and slithering on top of him, her soft green flesh slid up and down his body in an extremeley sensual manner. 

“Gah! What was that?” Tijarn exclaimed. She laughed. He felt his dick slide into something. Did hutts have a vagina?

He began thrusting and sliding along the bottom of her body, which was surprisingly easy due to all the slime. 

She groaned. “That’s more like it.”

He felt her tail curl around the back of his neck, nustling his head. 

“I hope you’ve got some time, us hutts like it slow.”

“I’ll have to check my schedule.”

She giggled and brought her face down for another long, slow, sloppy kiss. The two slid and pushed and slopped against each other in the darkness of the cell. Two lovers, crossing paths due to strange circumstances, who desperately needed one another.

**********

The door opened with a whir. “Heh, you might want to get your clothes on, kid.”

Tijarn blinked at the figure bathed in light outside the cell door. 

Soon, he was led to the palace throne room. As he was ushered in, he heard Jabba’s booming voice in Huttese. The protocol droid standing nearby translated.

“You get off this time, Tijarn. Your girl got the chef to confess, you’re free to go,” the mechanical voice said with completely incorrect tone.

“Oh, Kalla? Oh she’s not my girl per se…”

The hutt gave him that same incredulous look he’d seen on Jewel.

“Alright fine yeah there’s something there but we haven’t–”

Tijarn was now front and center in the light of the throne room. Jabba gave him a scrutinizing look and began speaking again, this time to an aide next to him. The protocol droid followed. “Which cell was–“ the droid cut out as Jabba whacked it. 

When Jabba had gotten a whispered answer he began booming with laughter. A few of the patrons of the palace saw the slime covered outfit of Tijarn and understood what was going on. The rest laughed anyway. 

Jabba began trying to talk, but couldn’t through bouts of laughter. The droid tried to translate.

“The mighty Jabba asks if you were able to give him a second heir?”

Tijarn now realized what Jewel was doing in the palace. He remembered hearing that Jabba had just recently had a son name Rotta. As the pieces clicked together the hutt continued.

“The mighty Jabba wishes to inform you that your girl will soon be back, she is gathering your things. He would suggest you make yourself look presentable if you want any future with her, as she is already out of your league and your… genitals are more likely to fit with her.”

The entire palace roared with laughter again as Jabba laughed at his own crude jokes after hearing them from the translator. 

“Under no circumstances is Jabba to see you in his palace again.”

“Understood,” said Tijarn as he briskly walked towards the bathroom in utter embarrassment. Still, looking back, he sure as hell would do that again.


End file.
